A Cinderella Story
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: She was kind and wonderous. And her voice, her voice was beautiful. She was truly a Melody.
1. Dazzled

**A\N:**I don't own any of the following characters except for my original character.

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Its engine wheezes as the car skidded to a halt.<p>

A man emerges out of it quickly followed by a woman who wears a fluffy white winter hat.

"What has happened?" She asks with a fluent British accent.

The man cocks his head up, "I think something's wrong with the engine," He scratched his beard before looking up at the woman glaring daggers at him. "Don't worry, Ma'am. I'll fix this in a few minutes,"

"I hope you do," The woman sighs.

All of a sudden, the car door again opens and a figure is pushed out of it. "Stay out there you good for nothing idiot!" Two voices shriek in anger.

The woman glares at the figure sitting on the snow, "My goodness, Melody! Why do you disturb your sisters so much?" She pinches the bridge of her nose whilst glaring at the younger girl.

Melody blinks at her 'mother'. Her emerald green eyes carry pain and discomfort in them but she shakes it off as she pushes herself up from the snowy ground. "I am sorry, Mother." Melody speaks, her voice truly melodious like her name.

Her mother snaps, "You should be you ungreatful girl!" Her glare doesn't soften a bit. "Go and take a walk in the park!" She points at the small park where they're car had stopped, "So none of us would have to see that ugly face of yours!" The British woman hisses.

The teenager lowers her head before making her way towards the small park.

Melody looks around, her green eyes wide in awe of the beautiful sight. Everything was covered with snow. Each tree, each flower as well as each leaf; everything hidden by cold yet lovely snow.

Tugging a strand of brown hair behind her ear, Melody enjoys the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly, her gaze lands on someone and she is surprised. A boy, his hair white as the snow falling on her, sits beside a frozen lake. His feet are spread over the cold ice with a Shepherd's stick in his hand as his back faces her.

"Oh dear," The British teenager exclaims whilst running towards the boy.

Surprisingly, he doesn't notice her at all as he keeps staring at something in space.

Melody resists to gasp as she sees that his feet are bare. Poor boy, she thinks sorrowfully. He can't even afford shoes!

Without thinking any further, Melody takes of her old coat and slumps it over his shoulders before reaching for her own muffler and undoing it from her neck.

The boy is startled when he feels someone is beside him. He swiftly gets up on his feet before whirling around only to be met by a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Melody offers him a smile as he stares at her with wide eyes. She doesn't say a word as she pulls off her grey muffler and wraps it around the taller boy's neck.

He keeps staring at her, trying to process what she's doing.

Pulling off her boots, the green eyed girl hands them to him and Jack is more than amused to see that she is wearing two different colored socks.

"There you are," Melody smiles and her British accent is very much enjoyed by Jack.

"Now I hope you won't feel too cold," The girl cocks her head at him.

The only sentence he manages to say is, "You can see me?" Jack marvels.

She awards him with a surprised look, "Of course I can see you!" She chuckles. "You're not invisible, silly!"

Oh if she only knew.

Melody looks up at him, "What's your name, Sir?"

Jack gets slightly warmed up to her, "Jack Frost," He smirks, his crystal blue eyes looking into her green ones.

"Well, Mr. Frost," She smiles, not even finding it strange to be talking to a stranger, "I'm Melody."

She extends her arm so he can shake her hand. Jack tosses her a friendly smile as he takes her rough yet warm hand into his. He mentally chuckles when she winces because of the coldness of his hand.

A horn of a car rings which is followed by a woman's yell, "Melody! Get yourself back here!"

Melody turns to him and offers a tight smile. "Nice meeting you, Jack." And with that, she gives a small bow and runs off.

As she makes her way out of the park, she leaves behind a dazzled Jack Frost.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me if you like it :3<p> 


	2. Curiosity kills the winter-spirit

The wind brushes against his body as he soars up in the sky, his eyes locked on the car beneath him.

Jack was only _curious_. Curiosity doesn't hurt. He hopes it _doesn't_. He just wants to know how Melody had managed to see him, even though she didn't recognize him as Jack Frost, the bringer of winter.

So without letting her know, he now follows the car she's travelling in.

He sits over a branch before swaying his hand in the air and making a cold breeze. The winter spirit can see people coming out of the car now.

A woman gets out first, quickly followed by two girls. But Jack doesn't recognize them as Melody.

As a girl gets out, she slams the door shut again and Jack is sure that he heard an _'oomph'_ coming from inside the car. And he's sure that someone got knocked back by the door.

The girl grins before running into the house, a satisfied look over her face.

He watches, concern as the door opens, revealing Melody who's rubbing her bruised nose.

"Goodness Gracious, Melody! Where are your socks and coat?!" The woman yells out.

The brown-haired girl cocks her head up to the woman, "Sorry, Mother. I found a boy in the park. He looked cold so I gave him some of my clothes," She answers softly and Jack grips the coat in his hand tightly.

Her mother looks displeased, "Do not tell _lies_, Melody! No one in their right minds will get out in such a cold night!" She snorts before pulling out her purse and paying the driver.

"Hurry up and take the suitcases inside," She orders while carefully handing the money to the man.

Melody at once nods, "Yes, Mother."

A frown graces Jack's features as he sees her pull out two heavy suitcases from the car before heading towards the house. He knows the suitcases are even heavier than her and yet she's trying to drag them inside the house.

He pushes himself off the branch once seeing the driver leave and the woman enter the house.

Jack slowly reaches a window, before peering inside to see what was going on but what he hears makes him spring up in the air.

"Melody! Close the window! It is so _cold_!" One of the girls shrieks.

"Yes, _Verena_." Comes the reply.

Melody pushes the window down. But she however, feels her eyes go wide when she sees frost crawl over it. Unconsciously, she reaches out to touch it when her Mother hisses.

"What are you doing?! Get here and _clean_ this place up!"

"Yes, _Mother_!"

Relaxing, Jack deceases back down to the window. He rubs his sleeve against it, clearing away the frost. The sight he sees makes him frown. The girl is busy, a broom in hand which she's cleaning the wooden floor with.

He can't help but bite his lip when he sees how she's shivering in that thin dress and shoeless feet.

Jack wants to rip his hair out when another girl screams, "Melody! I'm _starving_! Go and make dinner!"

Melody places the broom the down before running towards the kitchen, shouting, "Of course, _Devon_!"

Not able to see her now, Jack scowls slightly and he's just about to leave when he hears the sound of plates clattering and fire cracking but then… then he hears singing.

"_Your touch is as soft as the snow…"_

Such a beautiful voice.

"_I promise to never let you go…"_

He thinks he's dreaming.

"_And even though, it's so cold outside…"_

Jack shifts back into his spot, eyes wide with awe.

"_Because of you, I feel so warm inside…"_

He's enjoying the voice. He's enjoying the melodious voice as he ignores the sound of clattering dishes and frying oil.

"Will you _shut up_, you ugly hag?!"

Jack nearly loses his balance at the scream.

Silence soon follows.

He's trying his best not to freeze those women when Melody enters the room, holding a silver tray.

Jack doesn't particularly enjoy the sight of seeing them all eat while the girl sits close to the fire place, trying to get some heat. After they're all done, she's left to clean the table as well as wash the dishes.

_Sorry._

He feels so _sorry_ for her.

Melody sighs as she picks up a piece of cold cake and heads up the stairs with a cup of water in the other hand.

And of course, Jack follows.

The winter-spirits floats up, looking inside her room. He can't tell if it's a room or an _old store._ There were wooden logs everywhere, even beneath the old wooden bed. He presumes they use them for fire.

Jack should be leaving now. He knows he should but he doesn't. He watches her pull up the covers over herself before slipping into sleep.

Quietly, he pushes the window open, entering the room. The wind dances around him.

"Shhh…. Wind. You'll wake her up." He murmurs as he peers over at the sleeping body.

Smiling, he turns around, eyes wandering around the room. All of a sudden, something collides with the back of his head. His world spins and before Jack knows it, he's engulfed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Those lyrics are owned by me. Cliffhanger! _Review~_


End file.
